plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Ages - Night 13
and Wall-nut sure are good at what they do. Talk about two great plants that fight great together!|Crazy Dave}} :For the Chinese version of the level, see Dark Ages - Night 13 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Dark Ages - Night 13 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |Type = Special Delivery |Flag = Two |EM = Five (two contain Plant Food) |Zombie = |FR = A Dark Ages Piñata |NR = A money bag |before = Dark Ages - Night 12 |after = Dark Ages - Night 14}} Dialogue (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Boy, Pea-shooter and Wall-nut are good at what they do. Crazy Dave: Talk about two great plants that fight great together! Penny: User Dave! Perhaps you are not cerebrally unsound as you periodically insist! Penny: What if there was one plant that behaved like both a Pea-shooter AND a Wall-nut? Penny: We would call it a... Pea-nut! Crazy Dave: Two plant powers in one legume's body? Crazy Dave: Keep talkin' like that and people are going to call you Crazy Penny! Crazy Dave: Which would be weird for both of us. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty This level introduces the Pea-nut to the player, and lets them use it for free. However, this plant will aid the player, but will also make this level very difficult. The main reasoning is due to the presence of the Jester Zombie. The Jester will counter two of the plants given, Puff-shroom and Pea-nut. This is likely added to apply ammunition to the Jester Zombie so it does not remain useless. However, Pea-nut is needed to guard against the Knight Zombie, as well as the Buckethead Peasant. The biggest threat is the Wizard Zombie, which appears frequently near the end, and is usually grouped behind Knight Zombies. Fume-shroom is the player's main attacking plant in this level, which does not appear as frequently as needed, making this harder. Grave Buster should be used immediately, as there are tombstones extremely close to the lawn mowers, and take up space to plant. There is also the fact that two of them contain Plant Food, making it even better to get rid of those first. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie4 = |note4 = Three normal tombstones are spawned |zombie5 = |note5 = Necromancy!, four normal tombstones are spawned |zombie6 = |ambush5 = |note6 = Necromancy!, 400%/7 Plant Food |ambush6 = |zombie7 = 2 4 |note7 = First flag |zombie8 = |note8 = Four normal and one Plant Food-on-destruction tombstones are spawned |zombie9 = 3 |note9 = Necromancy! |ambush9 = |zombie10 = |note10 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie11 = 1 1 5 5 |zombie12 = 1 5 |note12 = Seven normal and one Plant Food-on-destruction tombstones are spawned |zombie13 = |note13 = Necromancy! |ambush13 = |zombie14 = 1 5 2 3 4 1 3 5 |note14 = Final flag}} Strategies *When you get Pea-nut, save it. Replace it with Puff-shroom temporarily. *Use Grave Busters to remove all the tombstones. Sooner or later, an ambush will be called. If the Grave Busters come out slowly, you can use other plants to do so. *Remember to plant Fume-shrooms, as it will extremely help you deal with Jester Zombies, so Wizard Zombie will not make a threat. Due to its speed, one Pea-nut is a must. *Now, plant one Pea-nut in each lane. Its toughness is the same as a Wall-nut, but it can shoot peas like Peashooter, so use it to kill Knight Zombies. *Try to kill Wizard Zombies as quickly as you can. If you keep them alive, they will disable all your plants, and you will lose your lawn mowers. Gallery Walkthrough Dark Ages Night 13 Dark Ages Night 13 PeaNut Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages Part 2 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Fume-shroom, Puff-shroom and Pea-nut - Dark Ages Night 13 (Ep.276)|By Trivia *Night 13, Night 18, and Night 20 are the only levels that allow the player to use Pea-nut for free. **This does not include the sneak peek Piñata Parties for Dark Ages Part 2. *The player can only have five Fume-shrooms, two Grave Busters, and fifteen Pea-nuts on the lawn, while Puff-shrooms are unlimited. How would you rate Dark Ages - Night 13's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Special Delivery Category:Levels with two flags